Forgotten? No Way
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: What it seems like a forgotten memories, it actually came back slowly... and it wasnt a pleasent one...


**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist doesn't belong to me and the characters in it- well except for some side characters OC-**

 **Warning: Fanfic contain bad words and grammar, because of this the author apologies heavily at all readers. Please read at your very own risk and hope you enjoy.**

 _"Daddy why do they hated me?"_ _"Daddy why do they called me a demon?"_ _"Daddy am i a demon?"_ _"Daddy... Please answer"_

Child's voice, that's all that can be heard in the darkness, it sounded as if he was confuse, confused of what he is, _'What is he?'_ Questions pops up only asking about that, why was he asking? No answer...

Why did they called him a demon? No answer...

Why isn't his daddy answering him? No answer...

Was he lonely? No answer...

Those questions kept repeating, desperately need an answer.

After for a few moment a light emerge from the darkness, it gave a bit of an eerie feeling.

At a closer look, that light is actually a blue flame, burning off the darkness, a hand reached for it slightly touching the flames, 'It feels warm' a thought came.

The blue flames creeping up through his arm, but he doesn't care, he loved this warmth, he wanted this feeling to stay, he doesn't want to let go-

The flames spreads so fast through the boy body as he embraced it, until the beautiful blue flames devoured the child body leaving nothing but an ash.

A navy blue haired teenager woke up with a jolt and sweat in the dark night, he looked around confusely and looked at his body as if something has happened to it.

He sighed, "a... Dream?" He asked to himself.

He lay back on his bed, thinking about his dream, actually... He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, 'was it a dream? Or was it just a memory?'

He shrugged and shifted his body to go back to sleep.

It was morning, birds are flying and singing at the bright sky, "Nii-san wake up" Said a dark brown haired teenager while shaking another teenager with navy blue hair, he shook the other male many times to wake him up.

He sighed, realizing that his method to wake up the other teenager wasn't working at all.

"Nii-san..." He Whispered, getting a bit irritated.

He then looked at the other side, wanted to give up on waking up his brother only to stumble upon his brother's black and long tail.

An evil smirk formed on his face as he thought of something evil..?

His teal eyes stares at the black tail, his left hand reached for the tail, he grasped the tail carefully because he knew how sensitive it is, and then he did the most painful thing for the other male, he squeezed it but not too hard, only enough to make the other male feel a slight pain to wake up.

And he actually did it, he woke up the other male.

The navy blue haired teenager woke up with a yelp, "ow! What the heck Yukio?!" He yelled glaring at the dark brown haired teenager.

The dark brown haired teenager or should we call Yukio now, fixed his glasses,"Nii-san, you don't want to be late for school right?" He asked calmly.

The other teenager scratched his head and stood up from his bed yawning, "yeah yeah.. I know-" He replied and walked out of his room.

Yukio only stood there and shook his head slightly, "oh Nii-san... What am i going to do with you..?" He asked to himself.

 **{TIME SKIP TO CRAM SCHOOL} (Author is too lazy-)** **{In the class...}**

"Rin!" Yelled a blond haired girl at a navy blue haired male, she looked at his face with her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes?" Replied the navy blue haired male or should we called Rin now.

"Have you finished the homework that Okumura-sensei gave us?" She asked.

Rin's eyes widen at the question, clearly he was shocked, why? Because he forgot about the goddamn homework! 'Oh shit...!' He thought.

"W-what was the h-homework about..?" He asked, the panick in his voice was clear as a day.

"Eh? You forgot about the home-" Said Shiemi, couldn't complete her word as she was interrupted by a brown formerly with a patch dyed yellow haired male, "damn it blueberry you wanted to become an exorcist but here you are kept forgetting about the homework, and doesn't even know what the homework is about..?!" He said in surprise.

Rin glared angrily at the other male, a bit embarrassed too,"sh-shut it rooster head! You know nothing about me!"

"W-what the fuck did you just call-"

"Suguro-san, i'll recommend you to sit down now if you don't want to get in trouble" A voice interrupted Suguro's sentence.

Suguro looked behind him and saw his sensei, Yukio, standing infront of him, he couldn't see his sensei's expression because of the damn light that shines on his glasses, "o-okay sensei-" He said as he walked to his seat.

Rin on other hand, smirk and snickered, happy that he has won the battle with Suguro, though that happiness soon disappear and turns to fear as Yukio asked him a simple question, "Nii-san have you finished your homework yet?"

"Uhhhh... O-of course i did!! B-but.." Rin replied try to think of an excuse.

"But...?" Yukio asked again.

"Uhhh... K-Kuro ate it!!" Rin replied panicking with a lame and the most cliche excuse.

And of course that excuse received a bunch of giggles and laughter from the other student in the class that made Rin sweat heavily.

Yukio sighed at his brother excuse, he been using this excuse for about five times for godsake!

"Nii-san i don't want to hear your made-up excuse anymore, i only wanted to see the homework you actually did complete..." Yukio said while fixing his glasses.

"Yukio i-"

"I'll let you off again this time, but next time you better give me the homework or else, is that a deal?"

Yukio asked at his brother.

"Wha-"

"I said is that a **_deal?"_** Yukio asked one more with a hint of anger? Perhaps..? On his tone, well he is getting tired of his brother behavior so...

"Y-yes..!" Rin replied with a fear on his younger brother, cause damn Yukio can be pretty fucking scary when he's angry.

"Alright i'll be starting the lessson now, today we will be learning about a demon called _Barbas..._ _Barbas_ or _Marbas_ as its other name is the fifth demon that has been sealed by king Solomon, _Barbas_ was ranked as the great president of _Gehenna,_ he has 36 Legions under his order. _Barbas_ can answer correctly about any hidden secrets, causes and heals a disease and can transformed a human into something else, his appearance has been known as a gigantic Lion.

So _Barbas_ is a demon that can be either good or bad but because he's a demon that means he is bad and might be very evil that's why we should be careful when we encounter him-" Yukio explained.

Rin flinched a bit at Yukio's statement about that demon is always bad and evil.

After what felt like an eternity Yukio explaining about Barbas and how to survive and fight it, Rin grew tired and fell asleep, drifted into the comfortable darkness.

 _"Hahahahaha!!"_ _"Demon child!"_ _"Go away!! You're scary!"_ _"Huwaaa mommy!! The demon child is staring at me, im scared!!"_ _"Get away from my son you demon child!! Shoo!! Go away!!"_

Mockery, insults, anger, sadness, lonelines-

A child, sitting all alone in the darkness with his head buried on his knees, his clothing was dirty from dirt, a soft crying can be heard.

 _'Oh child why are you crying?'_ _'Why are you all alone?'_ _'Where are your parents?'_

Questions after questions and none of it was answered, the child kept crying.

 ** _'All alone'_** ** _'Crying'_** ** _'No one is here'_** ** _'Where oh where could they be?'_**

 **{TO BE CONTINUED}**

Well... One thing, idk how to end chapter XD

I hope you enjoyed this-

Oh and im discontinuing my other fanfics because of how bad my writing was, and im still bad at it now but this time i'll try my best 100%

OH AND I JUST KNOW ABOUT THE MEANING OF MEPHISTO'S NAME- it's actually a reference (i think) of a fallen angel!! You guys probably already knew about it but hey im slow at this kind of stuff :'v

I knew about it while i was searching for demons for my fanfic as a reference- there's so many demons idk what i should put in here!! ;;

Anyways enough rambling, see y'all on the next chapter!!

(You can review if ya want to-)


End file.
